Allegiance
"Reverified by EndLevel, Fixed the 2.1 Bug :)" - NikroPlays Allegiance is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by NikroPlays, verified by Rlol, and later on, reverified by EndLevel. The level features straight flying, tight-wave parts, and fast transitions. Some of the decoration blocks the player's view of the level (mostly seen in the segments following the drop in the song), especially in the unnerfed version. EndLevel became the first person to legitimately complete the level (after Rlol), after over 18,000 attempts. Many players have now beaten the level, such as Surv, Noctalium, and Fantom. It is currently on the legacy list of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash ''Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section with "Nikro" written in the background along with a Low Detail Mode key and some players which the level is dedicated to. The player is then taken up a slope and launched right into the level. This part is filled with rainbow decorations with multiple crosses pulsing in the background. A jump pad with a double speed portal will take the player to a hard cube section where it is required to perfectly time jump rings in order to get through. The player then enters a short robot segment before entering a mini cube section. The first user coin can be collected by hitting the last blue jump ring a little late as well. This jump orb will send the player upwards to the next section. Next comes a ship sequence with numerous blacks lines appearing in front of the player as the player moves forward. There are also some teleportation portals with gravity switching when exiting the teleportation portals to throw the player off. At the end of this ship, an auto ball appears as a transition into the next chunk of game-play. A quite dark ball is up which contains a lot of timing and an active, color-changing background. When this ball ends, the player is then taken into an insanely narrow wave at slow speed with lots of gravity portals and gears to avoid. The second coin can be collected here by taking a slightly harder route with a mini portal to mess with the player. A text saying "READY?" and a UFO portal then appears right before the drop kicks in. The drop segment starts off with a dark triple speed UFO with a cluster of gravity and mini-portals, therefore making it very hard to follow what is going on. The player later transforms into a ship with more orbs and straight flying than portals, and then back into a UFO again right before a hard mini robot used as a transition. The second half of the drop is started off as a fast, tight-wave with some size and gravity portals to make it extremely difficult to pass. Then a robot segment appears with streams of orbs where you are required to hit a certain orb in order to get through, similar to the very first gameplay section of the level. Then a section with three fast game-mode changes appears before a short cube segment and a straight fly into the next part. A slow speed cube segment comes next with a lot of jump orbs and effects in the background reminiscent of a ray and tons of stars. Then, the player enters a cube/ship mixed dual for a moment and then back to a cube before going into a swing-copter section with numerous moving objects and effects as the screen goes black for a second and the player enters a mini ship sequence with some hard straight flying and orb timings. The very last section of the level is a very tight "corridor" starting with a tight wave segment, then a straight fly ship sequence and finally a cube housing the last coin to be obtained via an invisible yellow orb. The level ends with one last triple spike and text saying "GG" right over it before reaching the end with the creator's names appearing along with "Verified by EndLevel." Trivia * NikroPlays planned to release a sequel to Allegiance called Renevant. However, that level was apparently canceled. Nikro has, however, had finished the level with Aquiver as the official verifier (after Endlevel had the level for a little.) ** Aquiver has gotten many good runs, including 20-100 and 0-66 off recording, as well as 20-77 and 55-100 on stream. He later dropped the level and gave it to Wooshi999, who also dropped it and gave it to Rori, who finally verified it. ** There is another sequel to Allegiance called Anathema, but it is almost unheard of, as it is a dead project. * EndLevel was the first to beat the level after Rlol verified it. ** He also stated that the level is on par with The Hell Factory. * The original unnerfed version is harder than Yatagarasu, according to EndLevel. * EndLevel is currently trying to beat the unnerfed version, with a current record of 40%. * The song for the level is the vocal version of I Got No Time by The Living Tombstone, a song inspired by the fourth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series of horror video games. It was temporarily changed to the instrumental version, before being re-verified by EndLevel to recover the old song. * Surv managed to beat this level very quickly, with only ~1,400 attempts. Sunix, later on, completed it with a measly 1,000 attempts. * This level is a sequel to Dedication. ** They both use songs by The Living Tombstone and have similar decoration in some parts. * The level is free to copy. User Coins * The first coin is located at 15% in the first cube section. The player must simply tap the blue jump orb to obtain it. * The second coin is located at 45% in the wave segment. To collect it, you need to fly through a narrow space in a reduced wave by going through a mini-portal. * The third and final coin is located at 98%. To collect it, you need to click on the invisible yellow jump orb right after going through the cube portal. Fails * RLOL crashed at 90% and 94%. * EndLevel crashed at 81% and 84%. * crashed at 80%, 91%, 93%, 94% and 96%. He had an apparent mental breakdown and quit the level and ''Geometry Dash itself, but later returned to playing and beat it with two user coins. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150 Category:Legacy levels